


In Plain Sight: The Soundtrack

by redwinterstars



Series: What It Means to Be a Hero: Side drabbles and Extras! [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Family Dynamics, Fan Soundtracks, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinterstars/pseuds/redwinterstars
Summary: Soundtrack to In Plain Sight; a playlist you can listen to while reading the story. Just note that songs will not be in order so no one is spoiled by the music! Enjoy.





	In Plain Sight: The Soundtrack

  * Hold On for Your Life by Sam Tinnesz
  * Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra
  * Thoughts by Michael Schulte
  * Ghost by Jacob Lee
  * Two by Sleeping At Last
  * Black by Kari Kimmel
  * Walk Through The Fire by Zayde Wolf ft Ruelle
  * Rise by Katy Perry
  * Die Trying by Michl
  * Fragile by Gnash ft Wrenn
  * All the King's Horses by Karmina
  * Legends Are Made by Sam Tinnesz
  * Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie
  * I Found by Amber Run
  * Already Gone cover by Sleeping At Last



All songs can be found on YouTube! Go check out the list. Let me know if you want a soundtrack for the rest of the series, too.


End file.
